Sapphira, Start of the Egyptian Champion
by Luna963
Summary: Sapphira Takaru: The girlfriend of Yugi Muto and cousin to Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion, but her story runs deeper than that. Ever wondered how she became the Egyptian Champion or met Zahara? This is the story of what led Sapphira down this path and what led her to the path that led her to meet Yugi Muto. Sequel to Zahara: Queen of Egypt.


**Summary:**

Sapphira Takaru is the girlfriend of Yugi Muto and cousin to Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and the Egyptian Duel Monsters Champion. However, her story runs deeper than that. Have you ever wondered how she became the Egyptian Champion or met Zahara? Well, witness the story of how Sapphira came who she is today and what led her to the path that led her to meet Yugi Muto. Sequel to Zahara: Queen of Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. I only own Sapphira Takaru, Marina Takaru, Toran Takaru and Zahara.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Sapphira Takaru:**

A half egyptian and half Japanese girl short blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. She is a shy girl that doesn't really talk to anyone outside of her family because of the fear of being hurt because of constant bullying. However, someone new in her life is about to change that. She is the cousin of Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar and is a tombkeeper for the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh but not one of the main keepers.

**Marina Takaru:**

An egyptian with shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. She is an archeologist and a tombkeeper for the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. She lives in a house near the tomb with her husband Toran and her daughter Zahara. It is believe that she became an archeologist to better understand her ancient homeland and to learn more about the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh.

**Toran Takaru:**

A half egyptian and Japanese man with golden hair and bright blue eyes. He became an archeologist to learn more about ancient egyptian cultures and their way of life. He lives in a house near the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh with his wife Marina and his daughter Zahara.

**Zahara:**

An egyptian spirit with blonde hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes who lives within the Millenium Pendant. She can't remember anything about her from her past that reveals how she came to be within the Millenium Pendant, but there is speculation that she is the wife of the Nameless Pharaoh because the Pendant was found in her tomb and she has the same name.

**Prologue**

A baby's cry pierced through the night in a hospital in Cairo, Egypt. Inside there were two people with a doctor in a hospital room with a young baby girl. One was a young egyptian woman sitting in a bed who looked to be exhausted. The other was a half Japanese and half egyptian male who looked anxious.

The Egyptian woman had shoulder-length black hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at the child in her arms and her eyes were filled with love and tiredness. She was glad to have finally had her child. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

The half Japanese and half egyptian male had short spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed worried about the woman in the bed. Then he saw the child and smiled. Both his child and his wife would be fine.

The child had the male's skin tone with blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. Her eyes shined with innocence but with a hidden secret. Then on her shoulder there was a strange birthmark that had baffled even the doctor. It was a 4-pointed star with a golden outline that was yellow with another gold 4-pointed star on the inside. It seemed to radiate incredible power and they got a weird feeling about it.

The doctor soon left and the woman turned to face the man. " Well Toran, it looks like our child is finally here at last." The man named Toran smiled and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. " Yes Marina, I'm glad that she's finally here. Now, what should we call her?" The woman named Marina smiled at him and gave a gentle smile.

"How about Sapphira? Her eyes sparkle just like sapphires, after all." Toran smiled and nodded. " Alright, Sapphira it is then. We are going to have a fun time raising this child."

Marina smiled before she turned serious. " Yes, but I have a feeling that she's going to be very important in the future. That's the part that worries me the most. I don't want her to be placed in danger, but we have no choice. All tombkeepers have a dangerous job and we all have a huge burden on our shoulders. I can only hope that the pressure doesn't get to her like it has with my brother." Toran smiled gently at her and placed his hands on hers.

" Sapphira has her own path to take just as we all do in life. You can only guide her on the path that she will take. You can't make her decisions for her. Ultimately, it will be her who will decide what path she will take and she must face that path on her own. The least we can do though, is to help her along the way." Marina smiled at his words. " You're right Toran, but for now, I'm not going to worry about that. I'm content just to watch her grow and see what happens as time goes on."

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
